Destiny
by LollyPopLaura1994
Summary: What do you think life would be like if there was another member of the Cullen family? Lollie Cullen was changed by Carlisle, only difference is that she was 14 years old. This is her life ... I am rubbish at writing a Summary
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER - Stephenie Meyer owns The Cullens ... however Lollie is my creation :)**

**A.N. - Hi, for those of you who are reading my other story, 'Everything Happens For A Reason', I will still continue to update...**

**This idea I have had for at least a year now so I thought that I'd see what response I get from it... **

**Please review to tell me whether I should continue as it may stay as a OneShot**

**Anyway, enjoy ... 'The Extra Cullen'**

Was it Destiny?

Prologue – What I had become …

My name is Lollie Montgomery Cullen; my real name is Laura Montgomery. I was changed by Carlisle in 1942 at the age of 14 – Esme thinks I shouldn't have been changed at this age, but she agreed with Carlisle that I could not have been left to die. I was running away from the orphanage, that I had lived in since I was 3 years old, when I got trapped under a fallen dead tree. The whole Cullen family had been hunting - about 10 miles away - and were on their way home. Alice had seen me in one of her visions, which of course Edward had seen, and had told Carlisle, when they found me trapped I was unconscious - my spine was more or less smashed. At first sight Esme was adamant to save me, but Jasper and Edward were slightly against it, Alice saw me as a new dress up doll and Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle didn't see the problem of having a new member of the coven (this was before the treaty with the wolves). So Carlisle changed me while I was unconscious and carried me home, I was in agony for what seemed like forever, but was actually only 3 days.

When the agony was over and I awoke, it never did go completely it just left me with the bearable fire that was the need for blood. The sheer thought of the blood pumping around someone's body had my mouth filling with venom, of course every time I had a thought like that Jasper would sense the blood lust build up in me or Edward would hear it in my mind. This resulted in a hunting spree around the forest. I picked up the lifestyle of animal blood quickly; anything that stopped the fire in my throat was welcome**. **It was decided that I wasn't to go to school for at least a year, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had to though; they told anyone who asked about me that I was home schooled. Carlisle was working in the nearby hospital, Esme stayed at home with me. After 3 months of uncontrollable blood lust, my mind (and body) started to get used to the fire and I became able to quench the thirst more easily. It was at this moment of my new life that I realised something – well Edward was first to notice it – I could move things simply by focussing on them. What I mean is that, well I'll just explain to you what happened…

_Edward was playing his piano, I was doing a complicated 10,000 piece puzzle on the floor, Alice and Jasper were curled up on the Love Seat (they didn't notice – they were too lost in each other), everyone else was hunting. I had just finished the corners of the puzzle, and I was about to start on the middle when it happened. I sat back on my heels – I was kneeling on the floor – and looked directly at the puzzle box, it was on the other side of the puzzle, about 2 metres away from me. Even though I could see it clearly from where I was, I wanted it closer to me – no sooner had I thought that (I was still focussed on the box) it hovered towards me. This freaked me out; Edward saw what happened in my thoughts and turned to me, with an incredulous look on his face. _

"_Lollie, did you just do that? And how?" He was rendered speechless. _

_My reply was somewhat exasperated, "I don't know, I just looked at it and then I thought in my mind that I wanted it closer and it just moved closer and …" I, myself, was speechless._

"_Try and do it again, but with something else…" He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the Love seat, currently occupied by Alice and Jasper – who were still oblivious, "I know since those to over there are thinking some rather disgusting thoughts, try moving that outside." When he finished speaking I noticed a mischievous glint in his eyes. I didn't think that it would work, but there was no harm in trying._

"_Edward, would you get the door for me? I need to concentrate." _

_He walked towards the door, while I put all of my focus on this Love seat – I didn't bother looking at Alice and Jasper, they still were oblivious – once my attention was on the seat, I pictured it being outside, as I was imagining it being outside – it slowly started to lift of the ground and it had begun it's drift towards the exit. Edward was watching with eyes full of wonderment, I could see him out of the corner of my eye; the seat slowly but surely made it's way to the chosen destination (I hadn't looked away from it once – all my thoughts were focussed on this one piece of furniture). _

_It landed with a dull thud, this is what awoke Alice and Jasper from their little 'break from reality', Edward was, again, speechless, I was slightly freaked out by the situation. Alice broke my confusion._

"_Why are we outside?" I burst out laughing, maybe I was in shock, the situation just suddenly seemed hysterical to me – 2 confused vampires, in a Love seat, that magically moved outside without them knowing – Edward joined in with my laughter. In the end, Jasper had to calm me down; I had a little bit of rational thought in my brain._

"_Well, Edward told me to move the Love seat, only I didn't use my body strength I used my mind." Alice and Jasper just stared at me not understanding what I was on about. "Fine, I'll show you … you see Esme's flower pot?" I pointed towards the flowers decorating the edge of the garden, "I'll move it from there to next to the Love seat." So I did just that._

_Edward snapped out of his trance, "Alice and Jazz, Lollie's talented, she can move things with her mind." When Edward spoke their confusion vanished._

"_Wow! That's so cool!" Jasper sudden outburst made me jump; Edward chuckled when he heard my thoughts. It was then that the rest of the family returned,_

"_What's cool?" As usual, Emmett's hyper voice came from no-where; however, I was so used to his voice that that didn't make me jump. Rosalie was in her usual position, at Emmett's side. _

"_Lollie has a talent," Alice's simple explanation still sounded slightly confused, _

_Carlisle and Esme, who hadn't heard the conversation so far, appeared – they came to a stop when they saw the Love seat, "Why's the Love seat outside?" Esme's innocent question had me laughing again. Edward joined in as well, I don't think we had gotten past how random the moment was._

_Jasper explained on our behalf, "Lollie has discovered she has a talent, the Love seat was merely an experiment."_

"_Really? What talent?" Carlisle spoke directly to me, Jasper managed to calm me down, _

"_I can move objects with my mind." I stated proudly, before they could question what I meant I showed them the flower pot trick, this time putting it back in its correct place. _

"_Amazing," Carlisle was obviously about to begin his interrogation, but Edward saved me by telling Carlisle what happened when I did it (as he was basically my minds witness – what with him being a Mind Reader) …_

Since that day, 63 years ago, I have used my talent to my advantage; I have finally got a family that I can rely on. I love living with the Cullen's, okay all of the romance from the couples is gross (I'm only 14 years old – or as Esme says "Innocent forever") , but it's the best feeling in the world knowing that my family love me too. Edward and I are extremely close, that's probably because we are both single; I found that the best way to enjoy the life of a vampire is to take advantage of the time that is yours forever. I have learnt nearly every language in Europe and I can now play the flute, saxophone and clarinet (I prefer the sound of Woodwind instruments).

One thought that has never left my mind is that, was it my destiny to become a vampire? And if it was what else does the future hold for my family and me?

**So, what do you think?**

**PLEASE CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON and tell me!**


	2. AN: Happy Holidays!

I,

LollyPopLaura1994,

would like to wish everyone a

Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas!

**To all my followers/people who have favourited or reviewed my stories =D :**

I plan on,

as a present,

updating both of my stories by Boxing Day…

'Everything Happens For a Reason' and 'Destiny (previously known as The Extra Cullen)'.

Hope everyone has a good time ;)

xxx


	3. Another AN: Sad news :

Hello, my lovely fans!

Sad news…

I am sorry to say that due to College and work, I haven't got the time to update both of my stories; I barely have time to update any, so until the summer this story will now become a One-Shot/ put on Hiatus. If any of you are following, my other story, 'Everything Happens for a Reason', I will be trying to update soon (possibly the end of this month).

Yours Gratefully,

LollyPopLaura1994

xx

P.S. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and Favourited!

P.P.S Sorry I never got around to giving you my Holiday present (an update) but I didn't have the chance, too many things piled up at once ... sorry *sheepish grin*


End file.
